Physiological sensor systems are used to measure a variety of physiological characteristics such as blood metabolite and oxygen saturation in body tissues using multiple wavelengths of light. Physiological sensor systems generally include a monitoring system connected to a sensor pad that adheres to the portion of the body being tested. The sensor pad includes a plurality of optical components that generally protrude through the outer surface of the sensor pad. The thickness and configuration of the optical components on the pad often generate pressure points when external force or pressure is applied. These pressure points can be painful and damaging to sensitive skin, particularly in neonates when the sensor pad is secured to the body by a head band, cap or other means.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of these and other drawbacks associated with existing physiological sensor pads.